


Fear, Hope, Happiness

by NovelMiss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelMiss/pseuds/NovelMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan and Cullen spend lots of mornings together. Some are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear, Hope, Happiness

Sometimes, really most usually, when she wakes in your bed, she bestows kisses and charmingly sleepy laughter. These mornings are unreal in their normalcy. You aren’t a haunted ex-templar, and she isn’t your Lady Inquisitor. The pair of you are simply two contented people in a tangle of bedclothes and bare skin. Once you wondered at her seemingly too-long arms and legs, but everything about her is just right. She is, however, much softer than you had imagined, especially for someone who regularly stomps about the wilderness killing Maker knows what. Even the cluster of healed dragon-magic scars, a fan of white lightning branches against the dark skin of her right shoulder, are soft beneath your rough fingertips. She teases you about your unruly morning hair, playfully demands kisses, and yields most willingly when you in turn press her for more. These mornings seem so unreal, tipping hope you try not to trust into your heart.

She is an unimaginable, wordless, happiness.

Very occasionally though, mornings begin with your body trying to take you hostage. The fevered whispers of retreating lyrium song just dissonant, wracking your mind with pain that is still amazing in its intensity considering how long its been since the last carefully measured draught. You wish she would let you suffer out of her sight; but she is gentle as she strokes your hair, never complains when you know your hands hold her too tightly, and the soft reassurances she gives slowly quiets the harsh hissing chorus inside yourself. It grows weaker each time and you wish you could forget it forever. You are afraid that you never will.

You take the time to parcel these feelings into words for the first time, even if the attempt is clumsy, you want to let her understand. _You sometimes feel as if you were some sandy dune misplaced in a desert craving the crash of waves and damp sea air._ She listens while silently tracing over scars you acquired long before you met, from a time when you are certain you never could have deserved to know her. If you’re very honest, you know you definitely don’t deserve her company, still. At length she speaks. Vivid sea green eyes betray her facade of severity for whatever gift of levity she was born with.

“You, my good sir, are rather more charming than a sand dune, and you don’t even like the ocean.”

“You have a very good point,” you follow her lead, playful at first, but the buoyant feeling dissolves as you feel a pang of guilt and heave a heavy sigh, “I’m sorry to have troubled you with-”

“Don’t.” there is no cruelty in her voice, just levity bursting into determination, “You can’t trouble me by confiding in me. I can’t really do anything but listen, or just be with you until the episode passes, but I want to. I’ll do whatever I can, if you’ll have me.” The burst of feelings ebb and shrink as she speaks, sudden embarrassment seeming to flood her. Which really almost feels silly considering your current unclothed situation. Silence reigns as neither of you know how to cobble together the proper-enough words.

“Just being here is enough.” You press a firm kiss to her forehead, and the dull thrum in the back of your mind almost resentfully becomes quiet enough to ignore. You are hopeful it will someday become silent.

Even if only so you can hear the excited, whispering buzz of indescribable happiness she fills you with when you’re alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha's name meaning is "Happiness, Laughter, Joy and Delight."


End file.
